vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
TV Group Digital
Brasil |fundação = 14 de abril de 2013 |locais = |principais_pessoas = |num_empregados = |tipo_empresa = Estúdio de dublagem |indústria = Dublagem |produtos = Dublagem e legendagem |valor_empresa = |lucro = |LAJIR = |faturamento = |renda_líquida = |página = |rodapé = }} A TV Group Digital Brasil, Ltda. é um estúdio de dublagem, atuante no Rio de Janeiro e em São Paulo, ele tem 2 sedes, a do Rio de Janeiro é Visom Digital, e a de São Paulo é Acrisound. A Sigma e a Delart, faziam as dublagens da Disney até 2013, quando a Disney fundou a TV Group Digital, seu próprio estúdio, com matriz na Disney Brasil, e sedes em São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro. Lista de trabalhos dublados *''Violetta'' *''Uma Aventura de Babás'' *''Jessie'' *''Austin & Ally'' *''Revenge'' *''Stan, o Cão Blogueiro'' *''Galáxia Wander'' *''Liv & Maddie'' *''Não Fui Eu'' *''Programa de Talentos'' *''Sem Sentido'' *''Knights of Sidonia'' *''Super T'' *''My Little Pony: Nossa Amizade é Mágica'' *''Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada'' *''As Aventuras de Max'' *''The Troop'' *''Homem de Ferro e Hulk: Super-Heróis Unidos'' *''Hulk e os Agentes de S.M.A.S.H.'' *''Minha Babá é uma Vampira - O Filme'' *''Marvel Mash-Up'' *''Life with Boys'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Esquadrão de Heróis'' *''Ultimate Homem-Aranha'' *''Crash & Bernstein'' *''Doutora Brinquedos'' *''Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios'' *''A Estranha Vida de Timothy Green'' *''Detona Ralph'' *''Princesinha Sofia'' *''Aviões 2: Heróis de Fogo ao Resgate'' *''Operação Big Hero'' *''Terror na Água'' *''Bullying Virtual'' *''Rebelde da Rádio'' *''A Tempestade'' *''John Carter: Entre Dois Mundos'' *''Histórias Cruzadas'' *''Tomorrowland: Um Lugar Onde Nada é Impossível'' *''Oz: Mágico e Poderoso'' *''O Quinto Poder'' *''A Maldição de Chucky'' *''Need for Speed - O Filme'' *''Violetta - O Show'' *''Divertida Mente'' *''O Bom Dinossauro'' *''Malévola'' *''Zapped'' *''Como Criar o Garoto Perfeito'' *''Cloud 9: Desafio Final'' *''Garota vs Monstro'' *''Let It Shine - Na Batida do Coração'' *''Bad Hair Day'' *''CBGB: O Berço do Punk Rock'' *''As Aventuras de Merlin'' *''Homem Formiga'' *''De Repente Pai'' *''Teen Beach Movie'' *''Teen Beach 2'' *''A Luta por um Ideal'' *''Zootopia'' *''Mogli: O Menino Lobo (2016)'' *''O Bom Gigante Amigo'' *''Meu Amigo, o Dragão (2016)*''Horas Decisivas *''Doutor Estranho (2016)'' *''Rogue One - Uma História Star Wars'' *''Moana: Um Mar de Aventuras'' *Team Hot Wheels: Mandando Bem *Team Hot Wheels: Acelerar para Detonar *Team Hot Wheels: A Mega Corrida *Miles do Amanhã *Mickey: Aventuras sobre Rodas *Mickey Mouse 4ª Temporada (2017-presente) *A Qualquer Preço *Cachinhos Dourados e Ursinho *A Lei de Milo Murphy *A Xerife Callie no Oeste *Elena de Avalor *Junior Express *Morko e Mali *PJ Masks: Heróis de Pijama *Viúvas *Os 7A *Doutora Brinquedos *Henry Monstrinho *Picles e Amendoim *Planeta X *Star vs. As Forças do Mal *Pa, Pam, Kapow! *Toque de Mestre *Presos do Paraíso *Littlest Pet Shop *Pare o Casamento! *Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 1 (2014) *Piratas do Caribe: A Vingança do Salazar *Carros 3 *Neo Yokio *Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2 (2017) *Thor: Ragnarok *Guardiões da Galáxia 2ª temporada (2017-presente) *A Guarda do Leão 2ª Temporada (2017-presente) *Homem-Aranha *Star Wars: Os Últimos Jedi *Viva - A Vida é uma Festa *DuckTales - Os Caçadores de Aventuras *Pantera Negra *Uma Dobra no Tempo *Operação Big Hero - A Série *Os Vingadores: Guerra Infinita *Han Solo - Uma História de Star Wars *Os Incríveis 2 *Christopher Robin - Um Reencontro Inesquecível *O Retorno de Mary Poppins *WiFi Ralph Veja Também *Cartoon Network *Nickelodeon *The Walt Disney Company *Universal Studios *Rede Globo *Sony Entertainment *Álamo *Netflix *20th Century Fox Categoria:Estúdios de dublagem do Brasil Categoria:Empresas fundadas em 2003